


直到永远：流亡者

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: The House is no place for lovers. Neither is the Wake.居屋中并没有爱侣的容身之处。醒时的世界也同样不是有情人的爱巢。
Relationships: Exile/Allies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	直到永远：流亡者

**Author's Note:**

> The parts "Ever After: Jannings" and "Ever After: Giorgiou" have been translated into English. See here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507531

**Ever After：Jannings**

慕尼黑，1933

……我今天登上了前往康斯坦茨的火车，准备从那里前往瑞士。

我是多么地不愿意离开德国呀。这里有那么多能让我想起你的事物：北方的海浪和灯塔，南方的歌剧院和栗子树。我们曾经一起去过的咖啡馆，那里的苹果派和巧克力蛋糕仍然甜美诱人。

嘲笑我的懦弱吧，但即使是我——击败了不可一世的仇敌的我——也无法直面那即将席卷这里的风暴。

那时我将利刃推入仇敌的身体，使用的正是你在闲暇间与我切磋剑术的时候使用过的招式。可是你没有看见那个场景；你已经永远地离我而去。我听说，在我从未踏足的遥远城市里，那些我并不认识的人们为你塑像，以纪念你为拯救他们的生命而作的牺牲。你知道我从不质疑你的选择，然而我的悲伤和孤独又该向谁去倾诉呢？

我不知道自己是否还能回来，也不知道这里将变成什么样子。我更不知道，如果你还在的话，将会怎样看待这一切。如今这个世界正在一步步地走向疯狂的深渊，甚至比你曾谈及过的所有现实之外的秘密都要令人恐惧和晕眩。或许我唯一的安慰，就是这场风暴已经与你无关了。

倘若在此世之外——此世之后——尚有更渺远的光明，我祈祷有一日我们能在那里重逢。

\----------

**Ever After：Mireya**

我回到格拉纳达的时候正是深秋。现在没有人再追逐我了；我可以安安静静地漫步于这座古城，观赏这里的风景。我沿着狭窄蜿蜒的古老街道登上山丘，想象着自己也许会在某个街角撞上正支着画板写生的你。

可你不在这里。

画廊还是原来的样子，但是因为长久无人打理，墙上的画框已经结起了蜘蛛网。我花了一天时间把房子收拾干净，试图让它恢复成记忆里的模样。

那黑色异兽的毛皮还在地板上摊着，并且我仍然觉得它会在我没盯着它看的时候动弹起来。那时我把它披在身上，在你惊恐地尖叫起来的时候再大笑着把它脱下来，伸出手臂拥抱你。

我对你说，别怕，那怪兽不会来了。你看，它只不过是我的猎物，而我永远都会保护你。

是的，我说过永远都会保护你。

可当那狡诈的敌手向我袭来的时候，为我挡住刀刃的却是你。

我亲爱的、胆小的姑娘。

你怎么会这样呢？

现在我再也找不到你了。

你会冷吗？你会孤单吗？你会害怕吗？

你该向谁哭泣呢？我又该向谁哭泣呢？

我在阁楼上找到了你没有画完的半幅夕阳。从窗口望出去，格拉纳达的夕阳真的很美。但它及不上那半幅落了灰的油画的万分之一。

\----------

**Ever After：Chaima**

白日铸炉的具名者是我至今为止遇到过的最强大的对手。它的每一簇火焰都如同刀刃一般锋利，无论是金铁、岩石还是血肉都无法靠近那炽热的熔炼者。

但它拦不住我们。

我腾身而起，避开燃烧的烈焰，准确地击中了那坩埚最脆弱的一点。裂痕急速地扩散开来，火焰也随之衰弱下去。最后，留存在地面上的只有焦黑的印痕，如同煤块燃尽后四分五裂的骸骨。

当然，这样的存在不会真正被消灭，它只是会失去在世界这一面上的形体；不过，我相信在接下来很长的一段时间里它都无力显现了。

我们曾经共同战胜过无数在世间掠食的怪兽和妖魔，以后也将继续如此——我的每一把武器上都刻着你的名字，正如我们曾经约定过的那样：无论是谁先在战斗中倒下，另一人都将以其名为自己的武器祝福，如此我们便可以像往日一样并肩作战。

你已经拥有了一个战士所能得到的最荣耀的结局，而我希望自己有一天也能骄傲地踏上与你相同的道路。但是在那之前——

我们将永不分离，我们将无往不胜。

\----------

**Ever After：Zulfiya**

昨天晚上我又梦见了那片森林。我的双脚踏过地面上厚实的苔藓，我的手指拂过身旁粗糙的树皮。我听见林中有飞蛾振翅，听见剪刀将纤维质的什么东西切断。

我听见女子的声音，像是在低语，又像是在轻笑。

那声音忽远忽近，我寻不到它的来处。

我想起你曾经告诉过我，当清醒时的世界让你感到疲惫时，你就会去林中漫步。

我想起自己第一次踏入那片林地时，你在我的身后画下了一张我看不见的地图。你告诉我它会为我引路，尽管我至今都无法明确地理解它的意义。

我必须承认，也许我从未真正了解过你。你就像那幽暗的梦中森林一样难以捉摸；或许你原本就属于那里，而不是清醒时的世界。我甚至愈来愈怀疑你是否真的存在过，抑或我只是幻想了一场与你的相遇。

否则我为什么无论如何都寻找不到你的踪迹？

那片密林在我的梦中出现得日渐频繁。每一次兜兜转转的迷失都让我在醒来时比入睡之前更加疲倦。但也许总有一天，我会熟悉那里被树枝和藤蔓掩盖的道路。

总有一天，我会在林中找到你。

\----------

**Ever After：Vasil**

人们说起一个怪物。没有骨骼的肢体上不断地渗出可疑的粘液，乌鸦般的喙中伸出细长卷曲的舌头。那一定是恶魔创造的生物，幸而它已经死了，不会再对人世产生危害——是吗？它真的死了吗？那些黏糊糊的肢体不再蠕动了吗？

我认识一个年轻人。他喜欢坐在暖洋洋的壁炉跟前，在留声机里放上一张唱片，然后倒一杯甜味的葡萄酒，悠闲地度过午后的时光。他会抱怨长辈过度的唠叨，却也会在出门旅行之前倚在老祖母的脚边，像个孩子似地乖乖听完所有的嘱咐。所有人都喜欢他，可是如今他也已经不在人世了。

你说，这是不是最可笑的事情？我敢保证，那些受过你招待的人没有一个会把你和那一堆不属于人类的血肉联想到一起，而他们也不会知道，为什么我竟然为了一个死掉的怪物悲伤至此。

或许他们会觉得我也变得像个怪物了；那就让他们说去吧。我不也和你一样，需要在人群中藏起自己的真实色彩才能生活下去么？我们是彼此的保护色，彼此遮掩、彼此分享着不能显露于人前的一切秘密；只有你能看到我，也只有我能看到你。你曾经见过一头惊慌失措的野兽，而我的眼中曾经有过一个真正的人。

\----------

**Ever After：Orsolina**

剑齿兽的獠牙是最锋利的刀刃之一。我触碰它的时候必须非常小心；要不然，我自己的手指就会被割出血来。

我从未见过剑齿兽——我是说，以由司辰之手塑成的、最初的形象显现于世的剑齿兽。我回忆起你眼中曾有过的骄傲与怀恋，想象着你本应有的真实模样。

那会是怎样一个强大而美丽的形体啊。你的身体或许曾如纯铜般闪光；你的眼睛或许曾如火焰般炽热；你的齿与爪敏捷而有力，让所有敌手都无法逃脱。是的，我若是看到那样的一个形象，一定会一面感到畏惧、一面又被它充满力量的美所吸引。

然而我的眼睛所见过的你却已经在人类孱弱的躯体里困了太久。尽管你的臂膀中残存的力量远远超过了大部分普通人体力的极限，但我知道那甚至及不上你昔日一趾一爪中所拥有的伟力。

你教我想起火山。它们看起来像是已经被磨平了所有的锋芒，疲惫地隐入了庸常的世界；然而那底下永远都有岩浆在流淌，永远不会冷却，永远不会沉寂，永远等待着将山石冲破。

我已经长久没有收到你的消息了。人们告诉我你不会再回来。

我想，也许那副人类的躯体终于不再束缚着你了；我希望，你终于得到了自由。

\----------

**Ever After：Dominykas**

我在橱柜里翻出了几个罐头瓶子；有些是满的，有些已经空了一半。每一个瓶子上都贴着纸条，上面是你潦草的手写字体：蜂蜜，肉桂，香草荚，树莓酱。

有一个瓶子上的纸条写的是“灵药”。

我记得你是怎样使用这种“灵药”。你不常读书，但却会用这“灵药”来读人。有时你会与我谈起你所读到的东西；有时不会。

你在人们面前总是笑着的——一种和气的、疲倦的笑容——我想这或许正是因为你读过太多人了的缘故。

不过你从未邀请我同你一道阅读他人的记忆。你给我烤的蜂蜜蛋糕、肉桂卷、香草松饼和树莓派从来都只是普通的面点，至多可能多放了一点儿糖粉——“吃点儿甜的东西，没什么大不了的，”你总是这么说。

那么，从今往后，我要怎样回忆甜味？我如何还能让蜂蜜，肉桂，香草，树莓停在舌尖？

如果我能像你一样阅读就好了。我怕我会忘了你，忘了那些多放了一点儿糖粉的蜂蜜蛋糕、肉桂卷、香草松饼和树莓派。

我打开了瓶盖，小心地把瓶口凑到嘴边。

我希望它尝起来像蜂蜜蛋糕。

\----------

**Ever After：Giorgiou**

英吉利海峡，1940

“在没有怪物的地方，人们总会自己造出怪物来的。”你曾经这样对我说过。

如今我在穿越海峡的船上再次想起了这句话。我周围尽是惊慌而迷惘的面孔；战争这头嗜血的巨兽已经吞噬了大陆，而无人知道海峡能将灾难阻隔多久。

你会用你那忧郁而略带嘲弄的眼光看着这一切吗？

在我所熟识的人们当中，你是十分特别的一个。你似乎并不在意世界表皮之下的那些秘密，而是以一种完全属于此世的精明世故在人与人之间游刃有余。那时我只觉得，与你交往可以使我被种种光怪陆离的奇诡之事眩惑的头脑得到些许喘息的机会，使我确信自己仍然生活在真实的人所构成的世上。现在回过头来一想，或许你早就已经看透了这个世界：我们应爱、应恨、应感谢、应恐惧的，终究还是凡人。正如我们曾共享作为凡人的生命，也正如我所听闻的，你的终局。

诚然，司辰并不仁慈，但凡人甚至会比祂们更加残酷。看看燃烧在大陆上的凡人的战火吧——司辰的纷争也不会吞噬那样多的生命。

我很害怕，真的。

因为我们记得的那个世界正在崩塌，而我甚至不知道自己应向哪一位司辰祈祷。


End file.
